1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have recently been comprised of flat panel display devices capable of achieving large area, lightness and slimness. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), organic light emitting displays (“OLEDs”), and the like. The LCDs, PDPs, and OLEDs use a glass substrate so that its flexibility may be decreased.
Recently, flexible display devices using a flexible substrate such as plastic or foil instead of a glass substrate have actively been developed as future display devices.
A process of fabricating and handling a thin film transistor (“TFT”) on a plastic substrate (“TOP”) is a core process in fabricating a flexible display panel. However, fabricating a TOP panel by directly using the plastic substrate in an existing panel fabrication process on the glass substrate still has problems in terms of processing due to the flexibility of the substrate and the flexibility of the display device.
Accordingly, an approach for using the existing panel fabrication process and the existing equipment includes laminating a plastic substrate on a carrier substrate such as a glass substrate by using an adhesive material, directly fabricating a TFT array on the plastic substrate, and detaching the carrier substrate from the plastic substrate.
However, it is difficult to develop an adhesive material that can withstand a high temperature process and that can also easily delaminate the carrier substrate from the plastic substrate after the fabrication of the TFT array.